


Plot Twist

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Gen, Gore, Horror, Self-Harm, Violence, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Someone tries to kidnap the Author. Unfortunately for them, the Author has more than a few tricks up his sleeve, and only one of them is blunt-force trauma.
Kudos: 7





	Plot Twist

The Author is kidnapped. Taken, bound kicking and screaming, from his cabin in the woods. Thrown into a cage in the back of a truck and made to kneel like an animal in a small, heavily ensured wire trap.

The walls hold steady no matter how hard he hits at them, no matter how many times he tries. Blood begins to run down his hands and create thin winding trails on his arms.

Everything has gone dark. Light has vanished. Fire races down his spine as he is forced to bend in half.

The Author is the protagonist now. He is afraid for the first time in his life.

For all the control he’s lost, though, he isn’t completely defenceless.

Running the tips of his fingers along his arms, the Author calmly collects the warm sticky liquid staining his skin red.

He drags his fingers across the floor and tries not to shake with nervous energy. It’s enough to unravel his bonds, but not enough to get him out of here. Not yet.

The Author grimaces. He takes in a deep breath and bares his teeth.

He brings his wrist to his mouth and bites down hard.

Roughly a minute later, the driver loses control of the truck, which crashes full force into the trees on the side of the road. Both the driver and the passenger are instantly knocked out on impact.

When the driver comes to, it’s all he can do but to watch helplessly as his companion is dragged from the seat next to him with horrified, fear-stricken eyes.

The driver isn’t able to see what happens next, but he can certainly hear it. There is a quick, violent _whoosh_ of air as something is swung down, breaking what he assumes to be his companion’s bones with great, brute and unforgiving force. The screams of his companion set his teeth on edge and makes his blood curdle nauseatingly in his veins.

The sound doesn’t stop. The driver closes his eyes and whimpers in terror.

Eventually the screams die down into wet, pathetic gurgles mixed with tears. Then there’s a sharp _snap_.

Everything goes quiet.

There’s nothing to hear but the whispering of the wind in the trees and the rasping of his quick irregular breathing. He strains his neck, listening for anything, just the slightest sign of life, but nothing answers save for the maniacal beating of his heart.

Perhaps whatever, or whoever killed his companion has left. He lets his head fall forward onto the dash, closing his eyes in relief.

Before he can so much as catch his breath, however, the door is torn off its hinges and tossed to the side. Bloody hands pull and tear at him, yanking him out into the open.

He lands hard on his back, wincing as he pushes himself up on scratched palms. Footsteps march towards him, and he looks upward and freezes in shock.

The Author smiles pleasantly, but his eyes are cold. His teeth are stained red, his lips and chin still dripping blood.

The driver is unsure as to who the blood belongs to.

The Author chuckles lowly in his throat, the sound emitting from his vocal cords that of empty ink wells being drawn across sandpaper and old, rusted grinding gears.

He taps the bat against the palm of his hand, the steel practically painted red all over.

The Author speaks, and it hurts the would-be kidnapper’s ears like hell.

“You’ve been a terrible nuisance to my plans. No-one gets to write my story but myself. Fortunately, though, there is some good news. Something good can come out of this situation.”

The driver trembles from head to toe. He offers a weak smile.

The Author laughs again, grating and terrible. He readjusts his grip on the bat and begins to raise it above his head.

“You’ve given me so many good ideas.”

The drivers screams as the bat is brought down and smashes his head open with a sudden, violent _crack_.

The body collapses backwards onto the forest floor.

The Author sneers. He brings his bat to rest against his shoulder. He licks his lips, satisfied with the perfect ending.

“I didn’t say it was good news for you.”

He nudges the corpse with the bat, disinterested by the gore now that the act has been done. Now, he feels more disgusted than anything else.

“There is no cage that can hold me.”

With a click of the tongue, the Author turns on his heel and begins the long journey back to his cabin, not bothering to even throw a glance back at the mess he’s made as he leaves with one last parting line.

“Thank you for your cooperation.”


End file.
